Comfort
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: Kurt turns to the warblers for support after a bank raid, ND arent happy Fill for angst meme


**ntitled - fill for prompt**

Kurt sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he watched the seconds hand on the large, bland clock tick past. _Tick Tock._ It was supposed to be one quick trip to lodge money, an in and out job, simple_, when is anything involving banks ever simple?_ Kurt thought bitterly, closing his eyes and sighing, for a second time.

His muscles ached from P.E and his head was pounding after Trig, all he wanted to do was get warbler practice over with, take a shower and sleep, but apparently the old women nattering away to the cashier didn't think much of his plan and continued to show a picture of her god-knows-what-number grandchild to a sincerly-smiling-equally-as-old-with-an-equal-amount-of-grankids-to-show-off cashier who probably should have retired long ago anyway.

_Whatever is up there has it out for me_ Kurt thought solemnly as more people joined the queue behind him and his bank book fell to the ground, he bent to pick it up and as he stood he heard a loud uproar from the other occupants of the bank. Rising to his full height, Kurt only had enough time to see one of possibly many balaclava clad men before he was pulled harshly to the ground by the balding man which had been standing behind him in the queue for nearly half an hour. He chanced a glance at the clock, 4:28; there was no way he was going to make it for the 4:45 warbler practice now. Kurt let out a bitter laugh at the irony of worrying about the warblers while he was in a bank being raided, or he would have if he hadn't thought it might get him shot. People on T.V in hostage situations never got shot if they stayed silent it seemed like a good approach

_Of course they don't talk because their not given any lines_! Kurt was so busy battling with himself he hadn't even noticed the man towering over him and stating at him curiously.

"Yo, man do you recognize him?" Mystery man 1 asked

Mystery men 2 and 3 walked over then leaving 4 and 5 to deal with the robbery,_ priorities_ Kurt could respect that.

"Isn't he Hud-" Mystery man 3 shut up abruptly when 5 gave his 2 cents

"SHUT UP!" 3 looked quite terrified giving Kurt the impression 5 was in charge.

_Who would argue with him he is the biggest and he does have the biggest gun?_

"Do you wanna give away who we are?" 5 said exasperated, he then turned to 4

"Finish up with the money, make sure its all there" he turned to the cashier, a young, slightly attractive, man

"And no funny business" He stalked over to Kurt, who instinctively straightened his spine into a ram-rod position

_Just act as if their bullies from McKinley_ Kurt reasoned hoping for his fear to not get the best of him. A large foot came down and kicked him in the stomach; Kurt contained the grunt of pain threatening to leave his lips.

"Up" was all 5 said before glaring at 2 and 3

"Lock 'im in the vault for now, since you two simpletons gave him an inkling of who we are we'll have to deal with 'im ... secretly" The look 5 gave him, a menacing grin, did nothing to squash Kurt's fear as he climbed to his feet.

Both of his forearms were grabbed before Kurt was even up enough to get past the guys' waist. Kurt wanted so badly to tell them not to crinkle his Dalton blazer but the feel of the cool metal against his temple stopped him. Squad cars could be heard in the distance and as he was being pulled off he could see and feel 1, 2, 3 and 4 getting antsy

"Boss it's the fuzz" 2 said fear lacing his voice as he looked from 5 to the door and parking lot which was already filling with cars and vans, some marked SWAT in an angry red colour sticking out harshly from its black backing, while others read different local T.V stations and radio show. Kurt dully noted the presence of Rod Remington, Coach Sylvester's one time fling, and now Kurt has Sue-sex in his head and _damn_ if that's not a bad mental image Kurt doesn't know what is.

5 gave an annoyed grunt before walking to the door and screaming

"We're not afraid to shoot hostages!" he walked forward then scanning the room, the people,

"You..." he pointed to a pretty, young women dressed in a business suit _gray suits her_ Kurt thought absentmindedly keeping his mind on anything other than the situation he had gotten himself into all so he could get shoes on his credit card _who am I kidding I'd do this everyday if it meant I got my shoes_

"...help him load the money into the bag and remember..." he pointed his gun at her and looked to the man who was still feverishly shoving money into a large bag

"...NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" the phone rang then and 5 looked to it in disgust

"Somebody get that" he said going over to the desk to watch as they shoved money continuously into the bag

"Hello...?" 2 asked obviously it's a Puck/Finn scenario, Puck, the criminal genius, leads Finn in criminal acts as Finn obeys without really knowing what is going on

"He says he wants to know what our demands are? Is that the same as an order like in McDonalds or Burger King...?" He didn't wait for a response

"Can I get two cheeseburgers and a lar- HEY!" 2 was interrupted by 5 grabbing the phone and slamming it down onto the cradle

The phone rang again but went unanswered as all if the mysterious men paced

This went on for another 20 minutes (and 49 seconds if Kurt was being nit picky)

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, I'll let go of all of the hostage's, but one, if we are promised that we won't get shot when we decide to leave" There was more conversing between the police on the phone and number 5 before the phone was put down and 5 looked around curiously

"Keep..." 5 looked around before his eyes landed on Kurt and a sinister, slightly psychotic grin graced his face

"...him" He pointed to Kurt _Crap_

"I'm not done with that fine ass yet" Kurt thought that the smirk was even more terrifying then the grin

"Lead the rest of them out" The four men rounded up the hostages, minus Kurt, while the last held him in place. The four, fully equipped with guns, led the hostages, 4 women, 6 men and 3 children, to the door, one flung it open screaming at the hostages to go, they ran, right into the awaiting police's arms

"You..." 5 pointed to Kurt

"Finish putting our money in the bag, and I want to see that sexy little ass while you do it" he winked at Kurt _oh God; I'm not getting out of here alive_. Kurt did as he was told and continued his job

8 minutes later and there was a large arm wrapped around his waist, leading him to the door.

"Were coming out now, with a hostage so no monkey business" 1 pushed the door open, 5 had Kurt against his chest, Kurt's feet dangling, he felt something grind against him and realized something horrendous, 5 had a hard on, at this present moment, with Kurt right there and unable to get away _Seriously? Why? Why do you hate me?_

Kurt stiffened and tried his hardest to get his feet on the ground but it just wasn't working

"Stop it or I'm not letting go like I planned" _Oh God, what if he doesn't let me go?_

Kurt spent the next 5 minutes struggling to get out of 5's grip but it was unrelenting, the next thing he knew he was being shoved into the back of a van while people around him screamed "OFFICER DOWN!"

Kurt felt cold metal connect with his face

And then the world went black

Kurt groaned loudly which only made his head hurt more

"Mhhhhm..." Kurt could faintly hear talking but nothing was planting in his brain long enough for it to blossom into words

"Kurt?" He could hear someone trying to rouse him form his semi-conscience state but with his head pounding he wasn't sure he wanted to open his eyes and face the unavoidable burst of light

_Here goes nothing _Kurt thought solemnly just before opening his eyes, a crack to start with because hey he might be slightly depressed but he wasn't suicidal.

After his eyes adjusted Kurt came face-to-face with his dad

"Oh God Kurt, we were all so worried about you!" Kurt squinted but that only caused his vision to blur even more.

"What happened?" Kurt croaked out, his father automatically reached out to grab a bottle of water, anything to ease Kurt's pain.

"You were in a bank hold up, you got a concussion when you were pistol whipped, you'll be alright its nothing serious." His dad amended quickly after seeing the look of sheer panic on Kurt's face. Kurt made a face as the memory stood clear in his mind, the feeling of number 5's arm around his waist and the words forever printed in his brain.

_"I'm not done with that fine ass yet"_

Kurt shivered.

It was 4 days later when Kurt got out of the hospital, hocked up on pain meds and still having nightmares. He had been visited by all of the Warblers, together and separately, as had New Directions.

Kurt sighed for what felt like the billionth time, it had been awkward and strained when anybody but Finn or Brittany visited. They all wanted to discuss gossip from school, all of which held minimal interest for Kurt as he didn't attend McKinley anymore. Rachel had even tried to get the warbler's regionals secrets from Kurt while he was dopped up on his pain killers. The warblers had been much better, talking about video games, their girlfriends, school work, everything and anything other then the robbery and the underlining sexual advances of the number 5, _Dylan Skyes_, Kurt amended. The police had taken all 5 men into custody after a chase, appearently one of the men had admitted that number 5, _Dylan Skyes_, had wanted to rape Kurt when they got to a secluded place.

Kurt walked out to his dad's car. He was going straight to Dalton, unable to stay in his own home from the boredom he knew would plague him every waking hour _("Dad, I've already missed enough school, Please!, Dalton is challenging enough and I'm only getting caught up now!")_. Burt had agreed to allow Kurt to go back to school with minimal fuss. _Kurt 1 ,Fear 0_.

Walking through Dalton's large, oak doors, Kurt took a deep breath enjoying the smell of cleaning agents and freshly cut grass that filled his nostrils. He had become accustomed to the smell of disinfectant and latex gloves.

Blaine met him at the door, smiling fondly at him.

"Hello Kurt" Kurt just gave him a small smile as they fell into step together.

"How have you been feeling, I haven't seen you since Tuesday" Blaine looked as if he wanted to pout at that but refrained. Kurt knew he would never do in the confines of Daltons expensivily, paneled walls.

"Ok, my head is feeling a lot better then before" Kurt knew that wasn't what Blaine had meant but he politely ignored the fact that Kurt hadn't answered his question.

None of the Warbler's got a chance to talk to Kurt again until practice as most of his day was spent either with the school councilor or trying to catch up on what he had missed out on while in hospital.

Kurt was already in the practice room when Blaine arrived

"Hey" Blaine smiled, more genuilly this time and scooted down on his seat to allow Kurt room to sit.


End file.
